$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 6 & 6 \\ 8 & 3 & 8 \\ 3 & 7 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 8 & 3 \\ 6 & 3 & 7 \\ 6 & 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$